Fullbuster Overload
by Dragonll237
Summary: Two people arrived at the Fairy Tail guild, but they are very mysterious. Who are they? Where did they come from? How did they get there? Why where they there? How did they know so much about the members of Fairy Tail but no one seems to know about them? Why does one look so much like Gray Fullbuster? (Spoilers of Manga)
1. Chapter 1

Fullbuster Overload

By: Dragonll237

~~~1~~~

"Ariana! Ariana, can you hear me?! _Ariana_?!" a male voice cried out in the dark streets of a town unknown by the man with black, slicked back hair and tears streaming down his bloodied face.

The man picked up the girl lying crippled and bloody on the ground, and ran in search of help. A drunken bystander pointed towards a hospital and that was where the ravenette had been sitting in a waiting room for three hours. Bags under his eyes, blood oozing around his bandages given to him by the nurses, and old and fresh tears stained on his cheeks. Stubble on his face showed he hadn't fixed himself up in a few days, if the bags weren't enough to tell he'd been awake for days on end. He had learned of his location, but farther information that didn't concern of the girl in the emergency room slipped away from him. He just prayed to the Gods that she would not leave him alone.

When the doctors finally came out, revealing the girl to be stable, the man nearly collapsed in relief. The ravenette claimed to be the girl's uncle as he wished to see her. It didn't take long to convince the doctor to let the man through.

The girl lay on the bed, paled and feeble but recovering. Her brown wavy hair resting as a halo on the pillow of the bed. The ravenette admired her strength while he pet her hair as a form of calming himself. A way to tell himself that the girl was alive and breathing right beneath his hands.

The girl had woken many hours later to find joy in seeing the ravenette sitting next to her. Her beautiful violet eyes sparkling with the life she was given by the hospital's careful care. The girl was to stay in the hospital to recover all her strength and heal for the next two weeks, but after three days she forced the ravenette to not be tied down to the hospital. Using her irresistible pouty-beg face, the ravenette was convinced to do what they had come to do in the first place. Though he dreaded the very thought of seeing _it_ again.

And so, the black haired man stood face to face with a building all too familiar to him. Fairy Tail. He took a deep breath as he took a step forward into the guild grounds. It had been so long since he had seen the building look as it did, a large stone brick foundation that gladly showed the pride of the number one guild of Fiore. How he missed how simple those days were. It was a sense of deja vu coming back into the guild. The doors opened for him to be revealed to those inside…

The ravenette took a deep breath before announcing to the whole guild, "May I speak to the master of this guild, please?"

"Depends on who's lookin' for 'im," came a reply from a member inside.

"A friend," the ravenette answered.

"Why, hello there. I'm the master of this guild. You said you wanted to speak with me?" an eighty year old man that was no taller than the ravenette's knees called from the bar table.

"Yes, sir. It is important," the ravenette replied, feeling a great sense of nostalgia in seeing the old man standing before him.

Makarov nodded, and signalled the ravenette to follow him up to his office. Locking the door behind them so that the man may tell his story to someone other than the girl he thinks of as a neice.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! For a first chapter I got a lot of good reviews so I decided to post early. This is just a small on the side project I've been working on and I hope it will be worth the delay to my other projects (don't remind me xD). Thanks so much for the positive feed back and enjoy!

~~~2~~~

Natsu burst through the doors to the guildhall, an annoyed Lucy following behind. The pinkette froze face to face with a raven haired man that looked a little too familiar. The ravenette gave off a smell familiar as well; though before Natsu could get a question to form, the man pushed past him declaring his leave. Lucy stood just as confused as Natsu and what appeared to be the rest of the guild.

Gray sauntered in an hour after the weird man disappeared and was greeted with whisperings around the guild. It was odd, but something about the ravenette reminded the members of the ice mage. Gray questioned Lucy and Mira at the bar but got shrugs for answers. No one but the master knew about the random man that showed up and disappeared as quickly as he came.

"He looked like me, hua?" Gray inquired, sipping from his mug of ice water.

"Like he could be your twin. It was freaky," Lucy returned.

"Gave off a similar scent too," Natsu added.

"Yeah, well, unless my dad isn't actually dead I doubt that he has anything to do with me," Gray growled lowly, highly doubtful of their guessings. Gray Fullbuster for sure did not have an older brother and there was no way his father could actually be alive.

Two days passed when the mystery man returned, and after a chat with Master Makarov, he just sat in a distant corner alone. Lucy decided to give him company. She noticed how he was playing with an ice band on his finger and seemed to be deep in thought. More than likely about his wife, who ever that was.

"Hello, you mind if I sit here?" Lucy greeted.

The ravenette whipped his cheek and looked up to the blonde. Lucy apologized for bothering him, turning to leave, when his hand shot out to stop her. He said, "Yes, you can."

Lucy nodded and joined him at the table. She asked, "You miss her? Your wife, I mean."

He replied, "With my life."

"What happened?" Lucy questioned.

"The last time I saw her, she was dying. That's all I wish to say about it," he answered.

"I'm sorry," the blonde sympathized. "I don't know how I thought that would start a conversation. Um, anyway, I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you. Will you be staying long?"

The man responded, "You too, and I hope that I can return home soon but I am unsure how long that will take. If it's even possible…"

A voice called out behind them, "Oi, new guy, I gotta talk to ya!"

The ravenette stood up, apologizing to Lucy as he declared his leave. Gray, the source of the call, demanded the man to stop and after many refusals the young ravenette huffed in annoyance as he formed an ice wall in front of the man he was trying to stop. The ravenette halted; but after a snap of the fingers, the ice broke to let the man pass. Gray complained, ran up to the ravenette, and pulled on a shoulder to turn the man around. Lucy and Natsu were right as the two ravenettes looked to be identical.

"Who are you?" Gray growled.

"No one," the man replied, then went to turn away though Gray turned his shoulder again to keep him there.

"Then why the hell do ya look like me? My dad's dead, so you can't be him," Gray continued.

"I promise to explain at a later date. Right now, I will take my leave. I will return," the ravenette answered, then disappeared out of the guildhall.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~3~~~

"I'm okay, you know? You don't have to watch me twenty-three/seven. Seriously, it's kind of freaking me out," the girl in the hospital bed said to the ravenette sitting besides her.

"Well sorry for feeling protective of the only one left of my family," the man huffed in response.

The girl softened and apologized, "Sorry for taking you away from them… From _her_. If I didn't then we'd be… I couldn't betray _her_ …"

The man sighed, "I know. That damned woman was always too selfless for her own good. You did the right thing, Ariana. I don't want you to beat yourself up for something she told you to do. You saved our lives and got to help, what more could I ask for? I'm sure she's very proud of you for being so strong."

Ariana sniffed, "I miss her, Uncle."

"Me too," was the answer as the two shed tears for their separated family. They shared horrible pain together. When they calmed from their tears, the man announced, "You know who I saw in the Fairy Tail guildhall today? Wendy. She can fix you up in no time. How's about I get her over here tomorrow?"

"Wendy? You didn't tell them who you were, did you?" Ariana asked.

"No, but I saw _him_. Thankfully, nothing happened. They still have no idea who I am besides from Master Makarov," came the answer.

"What about…"

"No. I don't know if I could take it."

"Ask the old man about what he thinks about telling them. We can face them together."

"We'll see."

The following day, Gray paced by the bar awaiting the mystery man's return. Something about the guy was just too familiar, yet he was too strange to be someone anyone knew. It was like a new mystogan just waiting to be found out. The edolas Gray was the same age, not in his thirties. He wore at least five more layers than that thin green shirt, loose black pants, and black scarf around his neck, too. So it couldn't be him.

"Gray, could you stop walking back and forth? You're giving me a headache. Besides, if he doesn't come today there is always tomorrow. The first day he looked a little beat up so he could be recovering from something. He'll show, now take a seat before you drive me crazy," Lucy encouraged, Mira nodding at the suggestion from behind the bar.

"This… this… _imposter_... has got a lot of explaining to do!" Gray growled, sat down, and impatiently tapped his foot.

Lucy replied, "I'm sure he will, but he'll explain on his own accord. You can't just force people to tell you something about them that they aren't comfortable with sharing."

Gray answered, "Hell yeah I can!"

A voice called from above, "You're going to force me, are you?"

The young ravenette jumped out of his chair to look up at the older ravenette on the balcony. Gray replied, "Yeah, so get to answering."

"How's about, 'No'? I told you before: at a later date. Now, which one of you is Wendy Marvel?" the man inquired.

"I am," responded the petite bluenette girl.

"Can you come with me?" the ravenette asked.

The girl hesitated as her white cat complained against going with the stranger. When the master of the guild spoke, "Wendy, my dear, will you help this man?"

The girl debated, "I don't know. Wh-why do you need me?"

The ravenette answered, "My friend, she was hurt. I was hoping that your healing magic could help her get back on her feet. If you do not want to, I understand."

"She's hurt? Uh, I guess I can," Wendy replied.

"Nonsense, child. We have no idea who this man is!" Carla rebutted.

"Master trusts him, so I will too," the bluenette declared more confident than before.

"Thank you, Wendy," the ravenette said, jumping down from the second floor to greet the small girl that was previously below him.

The pair and exceed exited the guildhall together, leaving the rest of the guild to wonder about who the ravenette mentioned. Lucy guessed the person to be the man's wife, then quickly dismissed the idea as Erza pointed out that he had said friend and not wife. Gray complained how the ravenette just ignored him and how he would more than likely tell Wendy instead. Makarov followed up with silencing the guild from talking about the mystery man.


	4. Chapter 4

I am extremely happy at how many people are into his! I really encourage guesses and if you have a question about this mystery guy and Ariana, please comment it as well! I would love to answer them! (Ex: Where did they come from?) Thanks for the support! ~Dragon

~~~4~~~

"Ariana, I'm back," the ravenette announced, opening the door to the room that belonged to his niece.

"You could have stayed for longer, you know?" the brunette replied before looking to greet her uncle and the small bluenette by his side.

"Actually, I couldn't. This is Wendy," the ravenette rebutted.

The shy bluenette waved, "Hi, I can heal you right up."

As the magic energy healed the brunette, the girl happily sighed at the feeling. The pain that remained from healing was vanishing entirely. When Wendy was done, Ariana grabbed the girl for a hug and thanked her.

The ravenette interrupted, "Alright, any more and you could suffocate the poor girl."

"Yes, Uncle. Sorry, Wendy," Ariana apologized as she released the bluenette.

"So, he's your uncle?" Carla asked.

"Well, he's not actually my uncle, but he's close enough to be. I don't know my real family; I was adopted," Ariana revealed.

"Um, can you explain the similarity between you and Gray, Mister?" Wendy questioned.

The ravenette hesitated, "It's not a coincidence that we look alike, that's all I'll say for now."

Carla announced, "I find it suspicious at the similarities. Gray had said multiple times at how his father is dead, but that's the only logical thing that you can be. Even if that is the case, then why are you hiding? _What_ are you hiding?"

Ariana interrupted the man before he could speak, "He said we'll tell you when we're ready. I know you're confused, but it's hard on us too. Uncle really needs time to get his bearings before he can tell anyone besides the old man. When he's ready, and when I am too, we'll tell you."

Carla and Wendy dropped the subject in exchange for finding the duo a place to stay. Having no personal items but the clothes on their backs, Wendy offered to take them out shopping with Lucy and Erza the next day. Ariana greatly enjoyed the social call and agreed, although the man was more hesitant. Carla even softened up for the girl. Something about Ari made the white cat feel comfortable.

The next day at the guild, Wendy was nearly pounced on by curious members. Master cleared his throat, leaving the guild silenced, then greeted Wendy kindly. Carla announced to Lucy, Natsu, and Happy (with Erza, Gray, and Cana listening in) that Ariana and her uncle were invited to a shopping spree and they were invited to come along. Lucy and Erza quickly jumped in to tag along.

Gray inquired, "They told you something, didn't they?"

Wendy answered, "No. They wouldn't tell us anything, really. If you want to come along you can, but I'm not sure if he'll be up for it."

"So you do know something," Gray pressed.

"He said that he knows you, that's it!" Wendy recovered.

"You don't have to cover me up, Wendy," the man's voice came from above.

Gray instantly tensed and looked up to find the man and a young girl about Wendy's age by his side. The ravenette hopped down to meet the other ravenette at eye level. Ice daggers were passed on through the eyes of the other, though he did not stutter or falter. The mysterious man stood straight as if proving the point that he was not affected by Gray's aggression.

Gray growled, "Explain, now."

The man replied, "All in time, I promise you that. All I told Wendy and I will tell you is that our similarities are not some coincidence. I would certainly tell you all more, but I don't think that telling others before facing myself is a good idea."

The girl left up on the second floor disappeared to reappear in between the stiff as boards ravenettes. She offered her hand to Gray and greeted, "Hi, I'm Ariana! It's great to meet you!"

Gray forced, "Hi, Gray."

"I'm Lucy!" the blonde gladly joined in, hoping the change in subject stuck.

"Erza; and I heard something of a shopping trip," the scarlenette added.

"Yeah! I'm sure Uncle will need some clothes and I like changing it up a bit. We really need this," Ariana quickly responded.

"Eh, can I come?" Natsu questioned.

The ravenette flinched but didn't have a say in the matter as Erza swooned about dressing the pinkette as well. There was no backing out as Titania set her sights on her models, or victims… Lucy deadpanning at the two's reaction. Happy volunteering to tag along, claiming his excitement to see Natsu get treated like a manikin.


	5. Chapter 5

Just wanted to say, thanks for the concern for Juvia but I _never_ forget about Juvs 3! The delay is soon coming to an end, don't worry. I encourage questions that you want answered! I also thought it would be good to point out that this is taking place during the time between the GMG and the Tartaros arc. Thanks for the support!

~~~5~~~

Erza insisted in buying the outfits she chose for everyone, which made Ariana and Lucy happy campers but the rest not so much. Who would have thought that the terrifying Erza Scarlet was so into buying clothes? Though nothing really came to a surprise to the ravenette and Ariana, they just laughed as if it was just another day. At least, they wished it would be and truly tried not to spoil the day.

Unfortunately, the day was destined to be a drag. Lucy was the first to ask a question, "Hey, I was wondering… Is your ring made of ice? Are you an Ice-Make Mage like Gray?"

The ravenette replied unsteadily, "Um, yeah. It's, ah, made of a more permanent ice. My dad passed down the powers to me."

"Who's your dad?" Wendy asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it. He's… He's gone," came the response as the man looked carefully at a clothing rack.

"Did he disappear or something?" Natsu inquired.

"Something like that. But he wasn't a dragon. He was human," he answered.

Ariana added, "I never met him. They say his magic placed scars on the lands that would last centuries. His ice was so cold, that no one could unfreeze it."

Natsu gleemed, "He sounds super strong!"

Ariana replied, "Strong enough to fight demons. Uncle said his goal was to get rid of END forever. If I remember correctly, that's Zeref's strongest demon that no one could kill. Not even Zeref himself."

"He's that powerful?" Erza questioned.

"So they say," Ariana shrugged, picking out a shirt for herself and looking at it. "Though, Mom said that Natsu could do anything. If he set his mind to doing something, he'll do it. So I don't think that END would have a chance against Natsu."

The ravenette tched, "I think that's enough talking about demons, hua?"

The brunette pouted, "Have you ever defeated a real demon?"

He returned, "They don't call me a Demon Slayer for nothing."

Natsu interrupted their spat, "Woah! You're a Demon Slayer?! That's awesome!"

"I'll stop you right there, Natsu. Don't try to challenge me in a fight. Who knows what can happen. My magic feels a bit unstable right now. I could kill you," the man informed, a cold aura glowing around his form.

"Uncle?" Ariana questioned, worried for the man.

"I'm fine, Ari," he responded with a sigh.

The group left the store. Any question remained unanswered. Though, the biggest question of them all was: What is END? The two refused to answer, claiming to not know much of the topic. Erza was suspicious of their passings. END was a book of Zeref and the strongest demon around. How did they know that?

Lucy attempted, "May I ask about your wife?"

The answer came, "No. No you may not."

Lucy continued anyway, "Is she pretty?"

The man snorted, "What kind of question is that? Yes, she is very pretty."

"What's she like? Is she nice?" Lucy pressed.

"Extremely," he replied. "Why do you ask about her? Why not about everything else that is probably way more important for you?"

"It is important. She's special to you. What about if I asked how Ariana and you are related? Is she the daughter of your sister? Or did you adopt her and she calls you 'Uncle'?" Lucy added.

"My brother and his wife adopted her," he answered. "I've been looking after her for the passed few months while they're out. It's been tough, but she's a good kid."

"Better not say otherwise as I'm still here," Ariana huffed amused.

Natsu but in, "Are you and your brother close?"

The ravenette returned, "Close enough. We're brothers. How close can you get when you spend your childhood punching each other's face?"

Natsu pondered, "About as close as me and Gray, I guess…"

The man nodded, "Yeah, just about."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, so Easter break is coming up so updates will pause until they are over... But don't worry, I promise to be back asap and answers will come with my return. (Still would love to answer some questions you have and incorporate them into the story so keep the questions coming!) Until then, thanks for all the support!

~~~6~~~

Gray growled, "I don't trust this guy. Now he's threatening us and knows things he shouldn't…"

Natsu added, "His magic is ice, but nothing like yours. It's colder and said to last for centuries. I don't know quite how long that is, but it sounds pretty long."

Erza stated, "They said his magic is for slaying demons. They also mentioned a demon called END. Zeref's strongest demon book. The information is quite a bit concerning. For now, I think it best to be skeptical."

"Thank you!" Gray exclaimed.

"Why are we discussing this in my house?" Lucy deadpanned, going unanswered.

"I don't think they are bad. Ariana's so kind and _he_ really is just shy. They said they'd tell us when they're ready," Wendy defended.

"As unsavory as it is, I agree with Wendy," Carla added. "Although this strange man is quite fishy, I don't see any danger in them. Perhaps I'm being a bit naive about this, but Ariana is trustworthy in my book."

Lucy agrees, "Yeah, Ariana seems to be a sweetheart and _he_ doesn't seem that bad. He misses his wife a lot. We have to remember that they have feelings and are going through something that we don't know about. I don't like this situation either, but we have to trust their word that they will explain when they can."

The group contemplated on Lucy's words and Natsu sighed, "Nothing makes any sense. Why can't they just tell us everything already and get it all over with?"

Erza added, "I suppose that waiting is our best option at the moment. I'll be keeping my guard up, and I think you all should do the same. I suppose that will be all for now. Good night, guys."

"Good night," was passed between the team members as they filed out of Lucy's apartment.

Gray stuffed his hands in his pockets, thinking about the group's conversation as he walked home. Something about the two newcomers gave him an odd feeling of familiarity, and danger. Maybe he was overreacting? Though his gut is usually never wrong.

He huffed in frustration as he unlocked the door to his place. Before he could walk inside, he heard the two he was thinking about behind him. Gray was going to ignore them, but then Ariana walked towards him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I want to ask you something. Can I?" she asked, twitching nervously.

"Sure?" Gray replied, noting how tense the ravenette was where Ariana left him.

"W-Where's… Where's Juvia?" she stuttered her question, taking Gray by surprise.

"On a job," Gray answered. "How do you know about Juvia? And how did you know so much about Zeref's demons?"

"I-I… I can't," she replied, looking back to her uncle. "I'm sorry. Thanks!"

Ariana jogged over to the man and he looked to be scolding her. Gray contemplated to try to hear the conversation but as soon as he walked forward, they began walking away. Though it seemed as though they were concerned about Juvia, and Gray couldn't help but to wonder why.

It got the ravenette thinking about his missing comrade. She had been gone for quite some time. Why wasn't she back yet? Could something have happened to her? No, she was once an S-Classed mage so she could handle herself. Still, Gray wondered. Then wondering turned into something more: worry.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~7~~~

"Hey, Levy," Gray called the petite bluenette and she greeted him kindly. "Juvia and Gajeel went on a job a while ago. They haven't come back, have they?"

"Not that I know of, no," Levy replied. "Now that you've said something, I'm kind of concerned. You think they're alright?"

"They used to be S-Classed wizards, but I don't know. They've been gone for twelve days now. Usually Juvia would send something, but as far as I am aware she didn't this time," Gray grunted in frustration.

Levy set her book down and got up from her seat. She motioned for him to follow and they greeted Mira at the bar. Mira informed the duo that Gajeel, Lily, and Juvia took a wanted poster to find a crook on the loose that should have taken only six days to complete for the ex-Phantom Lord members. The information did not sit well with the two.

Lucy overheard the conversation and questioned, "You think they were interfered by something? Should we go looking?"

Natsu added, "Naw, I'm sure they're fine. It's Gajeel and Juvia. They can handle themselves."

Lucy retorted, "That doesn't mean that they couldn't be in danger or hurt or something!"

"How long have they been gone?" Erza questioned as she added to the group around the bar, joined by Wendy and Carla to her side.

"Twelve days," Levy replied. "They've been gone for twice as long as they should have been. I'm really starting to get worried."

"We'll give them another three days, if they're not back by then, we'll go out in search of them. I'm sure they are fine," Erza reassured.

Carla looked distantly as the group quieted down on the topic of Gajeel and Juvia's absence. She was getting a vision of the future:

Red… No, it was maroon… And it was everywhere. There was a splotch of blue. Azure hair stood against the backsplash of what could only be presumed to be blood. Dark and flowing. There was slight movement, and it appeared that the azure hair belonged to a seemingly familiar face. Juvia?

Black took over the vision before a white, cool aura fluttered into her vision. The guild came into view but then stood the figure of the ravenette. He stood strangely before his body convulsed and straightened. Black markings stretched across the man's bare chest and face. An arm seeming to be the source of the icy glow. Carla sensed the cold through her vision which she had never been about to sense before. Ice stretched across the wood floors before her vision faded to anew.

Raven hair greeted her as a new image came into view. There was blood over the face of what looked to be Gray Fullbuster. As Carla looked closer, blood wasn't the only liquid on his face. Tears mixed with the maroon blood. He was crying. Gray seemed to be shouting and reaching out, but to what Carla could not tell. Then, a white aura seemed to envelope her vision entirely as if some kind of magic spell was being cast before her vision seized.

The white feline shook at the apparition of horrid things. She questioned herself if she should share her vision with the others. Juvia bleeding could mean she's in danger. Though Carla had no idea about why she saw Ariana's uncle and Gray nor what they could mean.

Reaching a conclusion, Carla announced, "I saw something. Something terrible."

"Carla? Is it about Juvia?" Wendy asked worried.

"Yes. There was so much blood. I couldn't make out much but her azure hair and the sound of her voice," Carla replied, shocking the group gathered at the bar.

"What did she say?" the voice of the ravenette called from behind the group and they turned to greet him and Ariana.

"I'm not sure, I couldn't make it out," Carla responded.

Gray exclaimed, "What the hell does it matter?! She's in trouble! _They're_ in trouble!"

The ravenette retorted, "It matters more than you think. Carla, what else did you see? You usually see in threes."

The exceed blinked away the strange knowledge and replied, "Gray, he was crying out before a spell or some bright light blocked my vision… And… You were being controlled by some kind of dark splotch. Perhaps your demon magic?"

Ariana stuttered, "She saw… It's…"

"Nothing to be concerned about…" her uncle finished.

"Nothing to be concerned about?! The hell'd you say?!" Gray yelled, pulling the ravenette by his scarf. "First you ask about her, now you don't give a crap about her?! What's your deal?! I'm gettin' real tired of your bullcrap, man! If you don't start talkin' soon you'll be the next laying on the ground in your own blood!"

"Gray! Stop it!" Lucy called as she, Natsu, and Erza pulled at their friend away from the ravenette.

"If you'd let me finish a god damned sentence then you'd know that I can sense her magical power!" the man exclaimed back, shoving Gray off his scarf forcefully. "I don't appreciate you grabbing my scarf. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to leave now."

"Running away?!" Gray challenged before stopping himself when his attention is drawn to the bluenette that entered the guildhall. "Juvia…"

Juvia looked confused as she joined the group to be hugged by Lucy. Levy explained how they were worried about her and Gajeel. The bluenette apologized for worrying the group, saying that she and Gajeel weren't somewhere she was able to write to the guild to tell them they would be longer than expected. The bluenette had no idea about the tension that existed just moments before.

Ariana grabbed at her uncle's waist tightly, almost as if hiding her face away. The ravenette held her shoulder tightly as if to support her, or himself. Her uncle seemed to stable himself as he sunk to his knees to hug her. Muffled cries alerted the guild of the strange occurrence.

Lucy asked gently, "Ariana? What's wrong?"

"I can't be here. Take me away, please. I can't see her," the brunette blubbered in her uncle's shirt.

"Me neither," he replied simply, lifting her up into his grasp and walked out the guild.


	8. Chapter 8

(AN: Thanks so much Guest reviewer! You made my day when I read your kind words and predictions! I love it when people tell me what they think may happen, because it may lead me in that direction with inspiration! I'll say again that I would love some questions of what you want answered! Anywho, back to what many of you have been desperately waiting for...)

~~~8~~~

Mira stood by the bar as per usual and studied the master of the guild sitting uncomfortable atop the counter as he sometimes did. She could sense there was something wrong and questioned, "Was it the council again, Master? What's got you in a sour mood today?"

The old man replied, "No, I'm just concerned for… The newcomers, is all. They haven't returned for a few days now. Do you think you know why?"

Mira answered, "Not so sure. Ariana was crying three days ago and they never returned."

Erza added, "No one knows why, Master. It doesn't make much sense. We were talking about how Gajeel and Juvia had been gone for a little longer than they should have. When Juvia arrived, they just broke down and left."

"Where are they staying?" Makarov inquired seriously. "Do any of you know?"

"I know. What do you want to do, Master?" Mira returned.

"I'd like you to take me there. I want to make sure they are alright," Master responded and so he and the white haired maiden made their way to the residence of the two newcomers.

The next day at the guildhall, Ariana and the ravenette walked into the guild to draw some attention. They had made quite the scene the last time they left. The man questioned, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied.

"Good, 'cause I'm not," her uncle joked. They walked up to the bar and sat down, greeting, "Hey, Mira."

"Hello you two! You're usual?" Mira winked, grabbing a mug already. He'd been grabbing the same drink every time he came to the bar so it was obvious to her that it was his regular.

"Something a lot stronger than that, Mira. If I wanna make it through the day, that is. Surprise me. And a juice too, while you're at it," the ravenette returned.

"You got it!" Mira nodded, mixing up his order. "I'm glad you came. _You know who_ hasn't met you yet and is quite concerned about your disappearance. Crying off at her arrival was not the best of first impressions."

The ravenette tched, taking his mug gladly and downing a quick swallow. He responded, "I bet. Wouldn't be the first."

Mira guided, "She's over by Gajeel right now. It might be your best bet."

The ravenette looked over towards the bluenette and looked back stating, "I'm not gonna approach her. I don't even know if I'll talk to her today. Being this close is hard enough as it is."

"Suit yourself," Mira sighed, obviously disappointed. She was always for dramatics and the lack thereof was not exciting to her.

"Uncle? Can I play with Natsu and Lucy and Happy?" Ariana asked smalley.

"Sure, kid," he responded, taking another gulp of his drink as she slid off the chair with her juice and met with Lucy at her table. He mumbled towards himself, "She's too good to be goin' through this crap, damn it. The kid's got too much to live for. I'll be damned if I let the darkness reach her light. She was right, I gotta face myself before I can face what stands in front of us."

The ravenette decided to go into a side room to be alone for a while when a voice he knew very well called out to him. He quickly stopped in his tracks. She approached him in seeming to be slow motion. On the third time she called, he turned to face her standing but a few feet away from him.

"Hello, I'm Juvia. Do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar," the bluenette began.


	9. Chapter 9

~~~9~~~

"No," came his simple answer, though he couldn't have said more if he tried.

"Then what's your name? Are you from around here or just visiting?" she continued.

"I'd prefer to keep my name classified. As for being here, we're just stopping through," he responded, clenching his fists tightly before releasing them.

Juvia pressed, "Are you sure I don't know you? Everything about you reminds me of… Of…"

The ravenette only nodded before backing away as she took a step closer. It was then that he declared to himself that he should have drank with Cana to be drunk enough. Though he continued to stand as if a deer in headlights, clenching and unclenching his fists. There was nothing else that he could do.

She questioned, "Gray? But, you can't be… Unless…"

"Unless?" he pressed, sad eyes locked on hers in a mesmerized trance.

"Could you be…?" she asked, raising a hand to touch his stubbled face. His eyes fluttered shut at the contact and she whispered, "You're… You're from the future, aren't you?"

His eyes opened again to give her an unsaid answer. The sorrow hidden in them were clouded though she could tell. Juvia could tell her Gray apart from anyone. Through hardships and disaster. Through time.

"Gray?" Juvia's lips quivered and his did as well.

"Yeah?" he answered, breathing heavily.

"Wh-What happened? Am I… Am I... G-Gone…?" Juvia guessed and the tears that slipped passed his eyes tore her heart to shreds. She hated it when he was sad and wiped his tears away. She reassured, "I'm here. I'm right here, Gray…"

With that the man cried out and grabbed her tightly for a crushing hug. She returned the hug with all of her might back. His sobs caught in his throat and heaves caught the attention of nearby members. Heads turned to look in question of the two separated from the guild.

"H-How could y-you tell?" he asked, pulling himself away from Juvia. "How could you guess that so quickly? I mean… Hell…"

"I love you. Of course I can tell," she answered.

What shocked the onlookers the most was when the ravenette crushed his lips on hers. Confused questions echoed through the guild, but none deterred the two in the nigh abandoned corner. Not even Gray's furious protests from the bar reached their ears. The passion shared was static.

The future Gray released Juvia and backed away, apologizing, "I'm sorry, I didn't think… You're not… I'm not…"

Juvia stood frozen in awe. Her brain raced to comprehend what was happening. Everything moved in slow motion for the bluenette as Future Gray turned away to leave. Her hand extended, but met air before she jumped back when something, or someone, attacked the ravenette. She went to cry out in protest, though couldn't make out a word when she realized that Gray of the present was the one responsible.

Gray growled, pulling the ravenette up by his scarf, "The hell is wrong with you?!"

"Gray! Stop!" Juvia commanded, gaining both Gray's attention.

"The hell Juvia? This asshole just kissed you outta nowhere!" Gray retorted.

"Stop, please. Let him go," she begged and he reluctantly did so, dropping the man to the floor. She inspected his cheek that was sucker punched, and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Fine. I can take a hit. I deserved that anyway," he responded, lifting himself off the ground.

Ariana rushed over to his aid with a group of members gathering around in confusion. She echoed Juvia's question and received the same answer of reassurance. Whisperings spread through the guild, asking about what had happened. The answers were unknown.

The ravenettes glared at each other until the one of the future announced, "Wasn't the first time I wanted to punch myself in the face. Just now I guess I had a reason to be able to."

Gray spat, "You're not makin' any sense! Speak normally for once!"

"You're me, I'm you! Get it?! I'm from the future. So now you know," the future Gray returned.

"What…?" Gray and many others in the group questioned.

"You're Gray?" Natsu asked from the crowd. He continued, "Prove it."

Future Gray formed an ice-make cage around the fire mage to the awe of the crowd. Before anyone could question him further, he turned on his heels and head out the guild doors with Ariana behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

I am sad to say that postings will have to slow. School is taking over all of my time, and it is a mirycal I could post this much for so long already. I appreciate everyone's kind words. I hope I can satisfy your questions with this chapter before I leave for a vacation from . I swear I will return as soon as I can start posting again! Thanks guys! ~Dragon

~~~10~~~

The following day, Makarov ordered the guild to give Future Gray and Ariana space and to explain on their own terms. When the two arrived at the guild, they thanked the master and Mira for their support in keeping the guild under wraps. They greeted Erza's team and invited the group and Juvia to follow them into a side room. Perhaps it was time to explain?

The group remained silent after the door closed behind them. It wasn't broken until Lucy began, "You're from the future. How'd you get here?"

Ariana answered, "I have time magic. Mom told me to never use it, but it was the only way. My time-space magic is really powerful, but I've never used it for something like this. I don't know if we can get back, now."

"Why did you come? Were you in trouble?" Erza added.

"Yes. It was a freak incident. Magnolia was left in roubles and I couldn't even tell you who was alive by the time we came here. I could barely tell the difference between cries of battle or pain," Future Gray replied darkly.

"My vision, you said not to worry about it. Was that your future? Juvia bleeding and you crying?" Carla inquired.

"Yeah, I think it was. The magic that blocked your vision was Ariana's magic taking us here," he responded.

Natsu added, "How many years? From now until the attack, how long is it?"

Future Gray counted, "Fourteen, give or take. We were attacked by a… By a god. We thought they were a myth, but we were proven wrong. He took wrath on Fairy Tail and just like that disaster fell. Perhaps things could have gone differently if Zeref could have destroyed him? We stood no chance."

Erza marvelled, "You think that only Zeref would be able to kill the god?"

He shrugged, "Only two things I can think of can kill a god. And that's a god slayer, or someone that's immortal. As far as I know, the only god slayer still alive is in Sabertooth and his black lightning wouldn't work on the god we faced. Laxus tried, but was one of the first to fall. Perhaps Minerva could have taken him on?"

"What kind of power does this god have?" Natsu inquired.

"Space. Wendy would have tried to take him on, but she couldn't. She was with child. Laxus, Bixlow, Elfman, Gildarts, Cana, Lucy, Erza, Romeo, Macao and Wakaba even tried! Natsu and I were the closest in power, but our magic and curses had nothing compared to his wills."

"Curses?" Lucy tilted her head.

"Demon magic," Ariana answered. "God's magic is wills. Demon's magic is curses. Dragon's magic is just magic."

"I have demon magic? Like your slayer magic?" Natsu asked.

Future Gray nodded, "You do. Extremely strong demon magic. I've lost control a few times before, as did you. The power is incredible. If demons are so much stronger compared to regular people, then it's hard to imagine a god."

Lucy added, "How did you become demon slayers? Where did the god come from?"

He replied, "I'd rather not explain how. As for the god, I'm not sure. I wasn't there to know where or how he got there. One second everything was normal, the next my house was blown to splinters and the guildhall was in ashes. I already told Gramps the same."

Erza suggested, "Why don't we question more later, hua? It's a bit much to take in. Thank you for sharing, Gray, Ariana."

With that said, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla filed out of the room in dismissal. Gray and Juvia remained comprehending the magnitude of their future. It was indeed a lot to take in. Future Gray and Ariana shifted in their stances, waiting for the more personal questions to come. They were the only ones with the answers.

Future Gray encouraged, "You can ask. We're exposed already. It is time for some answers you both deserve to know."

"So the danger I felt, that was because of this… Danger you had to face… Is that why?" Gray inquired first. His future counterpart nodded simply and Gray continued, "How could something like that happen in such a short about of time? Things just don't add up! Someone had to have upset the god at the very least! You don't know any way of how that happened?! How to stop it?!"

"No. If I had to guess, then it was probably Natsu screwin' in things he shouldn't have. Though honestly, it could have been anything. As for stopping it, knowing what's coming is the best idea I got."

"You must have been scared," Juvia noted, motioning towards Ariana. "Where were your parents? Were they caught up in the fight too?"

"My adopted parents were on a job. I was left to Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia until they completed it. It was a decade quest and they had been gone for a while. My dad, Lyon, promised to be back when the month was over. That would have been in a week," Ariana answered sadly.

"You must miss them," Juvia added and the girl's lips quivered as she shook her head to answer 'Yes'. The bluenette took a step forward, kneeled down, and hugged the girl tightly. Ariana cried out in her grasp as she soothed her and rubbed her back in circles.

Ariana whispered through her tears, "I miss you too. I watched you die… Right in front of me…"

Future Gray commented, "You make a habit out of doing that. Damned woman."

Juvia looked confused up to him as Ariana calmed down her sniffs and questioned, "Out of what?"

He replied, "Dying in front of me. That was the third time, now. No, not just dying on me… Saving my ass and killing yourself in the process. Every time you do that, it kills me too. You know that… Or at least, now you do."

"The others said that you talked about… Dad… What did you say? I mean, what do you know about him?" Gray inquired.

"I encountered him. Turns out he's not dead, or at least not really. You would encounter him soon. He passed down his Devil Slayer magic to me in order to kill END. I could never do it. Thankfully Mavis figured out a way to… Contain him. It's difficult to explain because it all happens in the next two years," Future Gray explained.

"He's alive? Where is he?" Gray continued.

"The giant's village… I think it's called Sun Village. That's the first place we see a trace of him. But I don't know what the effects of telling you this may have. It might be changing our timeline and we may never be able to go back home."

The two of the future decided to take their leave, but before they could escape, Gray asked one last question: "In the future… Where we happy?"

"Unimaginably," Future Gray answered before the two left the guildhall.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for taking so long for the update. A lot of things are going on now that summer is just around the corner. But thankfully I was able to get this out so enjoy. I hope more will be out soon. Until then! ~Dragon

~~~11~~~

The day after, Lucy confronted the older Gray. She asked if she could research about this future threat with Levy. With Gray's permission, the blonde got right to work after explaining the situation to her bluenette bookworm friend. If anyone could figure out how to address the situation the future was in, it was Levy and Lucy.

Future Gray and Ariana approached the crowding table of Lisanna, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Gray, and Juvia. Ariana instantly snuck in between Wendy and Natsu. The group was happy to invite the two at their table. Future Gray sat on the end of the table next to Juvia. The bluenette swooned lightly at the realization that she was in between two Gray's.

Erza joked, "She's found heaven. Or pretty darn close to it. Gray sandwich with Juvia in the middle."

"It's heavenly," Juvia admitted.

"You're crazy," Future Gray chuckled. When he put his arm around her, she nearly melted into a puddle and he laughed with most of the table.

"No, it's even better than heaven," the bluenette sighed leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I bet," he replied.

Ariana snickered, "Aunt Juvia would be totally POed right now at how much attention Uncle is giving someone else."

Old Gray defended, "She still qualifies as my wife. She's the same person but from the past. I'm offended at your tone, missy. I'm no cheater."

Erza questioned, "If you qualify Juvia to be the same in both times, what of yourself?"

Old Gray blinked twice after looking at his past ravenette then answered, "Love rival? A duplicate of a past idiot, that's for sure."

"What?! Like hell!" Young Gray raged.

"He got you there, Gray," Erza chuckled with the rest of the table.

"Yeah right! Natsu's the only idiot here! And I'm not some kind of rival either!" Present Gray defended.

Future Gray challenged, pulling Juvia closer by the waist, "Then you don't mind that I keep her? I obviously know her better than you do."

Regular Gray yelped, "What?! No! She's of this time! The hell you mean, old man?! And I know her just fine!"

Scruffy Gray retorted, "When's her birthday? How did she meet Gajeel? Who was her first boyfriend? How did she join Phantom Lord?"

Young Gray pouted, "April, I think. She met him when she joined Phantom. Who cares, and she joined because she didn't know how to control her magic."

"Wow, you seriously never asked? Not even her birthday? That's pretty sad," Ariana replied as Juvia flinched at his answers.

"Now that I think about it, I don't know much about anyone in Fairy Tail," Wendy realized. "It feels like we know each other so much that the little things seem not important. We never really ask each other many questions."

"Yes, it's generally to avoid sensitive topics, but you would think a birthday would be fine to ask about," Erza pondered.

Present Gray sulks slightly and Juvia wines, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Juvia never thought to say! Sorry! It's March 14. Sorry."

Natsu blinked confused, "Wait a sec., you knew he didn't know!"

Older Gray chuckled, "Unfair advantage? Sure. Did it work? Sure. I won."

"I'm confused. So, why aren't you depressed and stuff about the future now as you were before?" Happy wondered aloud, noting how strange the future Gray was acting now that Juvia was introduced.

"Well, I got a swift kick in the ass by reality. If we came all the way from the distant future to the past, then why are we even here if we do nothing about it? The point of coming is to stop it from happening," came the reply. He smirked before adding, "That and after the whole 'my wife isn't dead' thing, I can at least calm my damn nerves."

"But, why so suddenly? You were so stubborn before and now you just give in?" Carla continued.

"Force of habit, I guess. I can tell Juvia anything and I just broke. Why hide when I've already revealed myself?" Older Gray responded honestly, playing with the band on his finger.

"Juvia will always listen to whatever Gray has to say," Juvia swooned before looking to where Present Gray was and worriedly searches for him. She yelped, "Gray darling?! Where'd you go?!"


	12. Chapter 12

~~~12~~~

Later that day, Gray watched grumpily from the bar at the table of people he called his closest friends and the future comers. They had been laughing at his future counterpart's stories of fighting Natsu for at least three hours. Juvia clinging to his arm tightly because his future self didn't mind at all. Well, Gray minded.

This future hot shot was stealing his friends away. It was him they were giving attention to, but not the Gray that felt left out. Usually if he was alone, Juvia would cling to him or something. Though not this time. Juvia was busy fawning over the other Gray, and that made him feel sick. He was losing her, to himself.

Gray sat at the bar contemplating over everything that happened so far. At how much he actually relied on Juvia. For support, for someone to talk to, for his own sanity. For making her laugh to lighten his own spirits. He needed her to be there. Future Gray is proof of just how much. When he arrived, he was a mess.

Erza continues to nag him about telling the bluenette just how he feels, but he's always just been too scared to let her in. Though, she already is in. She just might not know that yet. He does not want to risk losing her and Future Gray forgot that fear but it came back and kicked him in the ass. Why else would he be in the past? Future Juvia's dead. He said that Juvia died three times for him, be it real or not. It all hurts just the same.

Gray won't let that hurt consume him, yet having his future self just be near Juvia makes his blood boil. Especially when that future guy keeps looking at Juvia with those stupid lovey eyes of admiration. He looked at her that way every time she laughed and this dumb smile would always lighten his face when he saw her. Future Gray was so different it seemed so unreal, yet believable enough to put Gray's stomach in knots.

Jealousy would be the word to use… Maybe… But it was difficult. It was Gray himself pulling him on this wild ride of mixed dreadful feelings. Gray didn't know what to do about it since it was so complicated. Surely his future self _should_ understand, but how could he explain it without embarrassing himself?

So, the day went on and Gray did nothing but contemplate his options and sulk at the bar. It wasn't until Levy and Lucy came around that he realized that it was coming night time. The girls asked the team where his future counterpart was as they had some information.

"Natsu, you think you can find him?" Lucy asked. "It really shouldn't wait. We need to find Ariana as well."

"Well, sure, I guess. I can try. Come on," the pinkette replied, walking out the guild with an anxious Lucy to his side.

Gray shifts at the bar and looks around the guild, noticing the loss of blue hair. Juvia, Future Gray, and Ariana were all missing. The ravenette sighed at the twisted feeling he had. He wasn't put off because he had a future counterpart, but because his future self was all lovey with _his_ Juvia… Gray was sure he was crazy.

"Why so uptight, Gray?" a familiar voice called from behind.

Low and behold, there stood Erza the usual person that showed up when he was thinking those kinds of thoughts. Gray grunted in response and continued his frown. He did not want Erza to complicate things any more than it already was.

The scarlenette sat down next to him and continued, "You okay? Having yourself from the future must be hard to think around."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Gray answered.

"You haven't joined a brawl or stripped at all today. You haven't even left this chair. If you think I will believe you, then you should know that I know you better than that. What's bothering you?" Erza inquired.

"Myself," he grunted in return, then stood up to add, "You know what? It's nothing. I'm just being a pussy, that's all. I'll be over it by tomorrow."

Erza insisted, "Gray, before you go… I know this may be a bad time, but… Could you find your future self? You might be the only one that could find him."

The ravenette paused before replying, "Maybe I'll find him where I'm going…" then left out the guild doors into the darkening of night.


	13. Chapter 13

~~~13~~~

"Uh, Luce? I gotta confession, thing," Natsu said nervously as the two walked down the streets of Magnolia in search of the future Gray.

Lucy's face flushed at the idea of a confession and replied, "Y-yeah? What's up?"

He answered, "I can't trace Gray's scent and I have no idea where we are going."

The blonde sweatdropped and mentally slapped herself for believing Natsu, of all people, would confess. She then sighed, "Me neither… Where could he have gone?"

Natsu shrugged, "He's probably with Juvia. I am pretty sure they left together. They are probably talking about his time in private."

Lucy nodded in agreement. Just where would they be talking in private? Juvia's place is women only so not there. Gray's place was a possibility, though only a few people knew where that was. The blonde was not one of those people, unfortunately. Although, they had not checked the park as it was always crowded with couples and families so…

The two walked around the park area in search of the ravenette, bluenette, and brunette they suspected would be enjoying the scenery. After identifying strangers, the two were about to give up and try someplace else when Natsu sniffed out Juvia's scent. They found Juvia and Ariana sitting under a great oak tree conversing comfortably about nonsensical things.

"Hello Natsu, Lucy. What brings you here?" Juvia greeted the two when they approached the duo.

"We found something," Lucy replied. "Where's Gray? Isn't he with you?"

"No, you mean you can't find him?" Ariana questioned worried.

"Don't know where to even start," Natsu admitted. "We checked around town, but past that we only came here. You got any ideas as to where he could have gone? Did he tell you anything?"

Juvia thought carefully and responded, "When we left the guildhall, Gray said he would go to think. But Juvia doesn't know where that would be. It could be anywhere. Do you have any ideas, Ari?"

The brunette shook her head, "No. Uncle's never disappeared like this before. As long as I stayed with him and Aunt Juvia, at least. Have you tried his place? Maybe he went home?"

With that, the four walked off in search for the future ravenette. Ariana leading the way to Gray's place, Natsu's place, and any other home from the future that the brunette could possibly think of. No matter where they went, they found no Gray. The group checked the guildhall, hoping that Gray had returned to find noone but the normal late nighters. It was approaching midnight, and still no sign of Gray.

"Gray left the guildhall earlier," Erza told them. "I asked him to look for his future counterpart, but he only said that he'd look where he was going. Though he never told me where that was. I'm sure they both need some space since we can't find them."

"Yeah, though it is pretty important," Lucy replied. "It has something to do with Carla's premonition. We think that Gray might be affected by Future Gray's presence here. And Ariana as well."

"What will happen to us?" Ariana asked. "I can pass on the message whenever Uncle returns. What did you find?"

Lucy hesitated before she explained, "The time does not like having two of the same person present so eventually only one will coexist and the other… We don't know how it will happen, but we think time will merge their magics and minds together until only one body remains."

Juvia hugs close to Ariana as the group processes the information. The petite brunette asked, "What about me? I'm not born yet."

Lucy replied, "You won't be affected until you are a fetus."

Ariana continued, "But Uncle…" and Lucy finished, "Can disappear."

"What about Future Lucy and Rogue? Did the same apply to them?" Erza asked the blonde.

"It should have, but time was moving weird that day. Plus, they were only in the present for two weeks time at most. This will happen very slowly. I think that Rogue was affected during the Grand Magic Games when his shadow was taking control of him. But it did not exceed from there."

"How long do they have?" Natsu inquired and Juvia hugged Ariana closer, trying to prevent the child from listening.

"We can only guess, but we think… a month since arrival," Lucy answered with what she found with Levy. Future Gray had less than one month to get back to his home time with Ariana.


	14. Chapter 14

I am sooooo sorry for the delay! At first school was a mess and then summer came and is almost gone. I have been meaning to post for so long now, but when I was about to start writing again, a project came up and it was necessary to complete first before anything else... It will be posted some time in September, and is something a bit different from what I usually write... Anyway, I am soo sorry for the delay, and I hope to pick back the pace when school starts up again! See you next chapter! ^.^ ~Dragon

~~~14~~~

The older ravenette sat at the water's edge, watching the stream flow by softly. He sat and contemplated about things just as his past self had done that day. The past was an interesting place to be, but Gray did not feel it was right to be there. It felt like cheating, getting others to help him in a situation he could not handle himself.

Though, that wasn't his only thought. He reminisced on past memories of his Juvia, compared to the Juvia he met here in the past. She was always so dedicated to the guild, and to him. In that sense, she was no doubt the same. Though, Gray could tell that there was a difference. Juvia didn't love _him_ , she loved his present self. Just as he loved _his_ Juvia.

Gray could see it in her eyes and her voice; and although her presence brought him joy, it did not fill the impending hole in his heart. It was her gentle touch, her piercing eyes, and her steady voice that he could not find in the present. He missed her beautiful eyes that were passed down to their children the most.

Oh, their children. Sky, Ury, and baby Sil. Sky inherited her mother's traits the most. Blue eyes, azure hair, and perfectly innocent personality just like her mother. She was a practical duplicate, with water magic and everything. Ury was daddy's little girl with mother details right in between to make the perfect mix of the two. Navy hair, dark blue eyes, and Ice-make magic to complete the Fullbuster tradition. But of course, last but not least, was little Sil short for Silver. He was the youngest of the bunch at only two years, but being the boy of a trio just called for trouble. Sil was a Fullbuster at heart, with dark hair of his father and brilliant blue eyes of his mother.

Gray could not put into words or even feelings as to just how much he missed his children and wife. It wasn't just the feeling of loss, but of regret and unbelievable self-hatred that drove him mad. He asked to himself what he could have done better to save his family and cursed himself for abandoning them at such a dire time. Their screams sent him into sleepless nights next to his constant fleeting thoughts that the entire situation was somehow his fault.

"Figured I'd find you here. You're the only one that knows this place," his past voice called from atop the hill. Gray approached with a similar frown as the future Gray.

"Guess that's one thing hasn't changed through the years. Though, I'll admit that I haven't sat here in a long time. Only for… well, you can guess," the older Fullbuster remarked.

"Thinking about _them_ ," present Gray finished to the other Gray's nod. "Is that why you're not with Juvia, then? You don't want to tell her how horrible you feel about your time."

"Sure, something like that. I can't drag everyone down with my damned problems. I gotta face them on my own. But I have no idea what the hell I am supposed to do. I once looked to Ur for guidance, but this… I have no one that I am willing to ask for help. I mean… Damn," F Gray ranted stressfully. "I hate having Lucy and Levy try to figure stuff that probably can't even be figured."

Regular Gray nodded and sat down next to himself who turned his face away at the motion. He broke the silence that followed, "I didn't come here with the intention of finding you, by the way. But Lucy and Levy found out some kind of information and were looking for you. I don't know what but it's Levy so…"

Future Gray sighed, "Of course they did."

After a silence, the younger one added, "I just wanted to say… that: I don't appreciate how you and _her_ interact with each other."

Future Gray clarified , "Me and Juvia?"

"Yea," came the simple reply.

"She doesn't love me, and I am not attached to her. We are of different times. It's different. I try to act unaffected by the changes for my own sanity's sake. But the truth is that she is yours, not mine. If you want, I can make that clear to her," he answered.

"I don't want to be an asshole about it. It's just…"

"Hard to tell yourself that you're too close to your woman. I get it."

"That's not what I meant…"

"Yes it is," scruffy Gray argued back to himself with a smirk. His younger counterpart tched and looked away annoyed.

Minutes of silence passed before present Gray splurted, "She'll come back. I know she will."

Future Gray looked confused over to his past self at the random declaration. He questioned, "What? Who will? Lisanna's back…"

Gray replied, "I meant your Juvia. You said you think she died, but… You also said she's come back twice. I know if anyone was determined enough to come back to life, it's her."

Older Gray nodded in agreement and commented, "That's actually what I needed to hear. Thanks… Wow, I'm actually right for once."

"We should probably go to the guild. Who knows what Lucy and Levy found," Gray pointed out and with a nod of his alternate self, the two got up to head to the guildhall.


	15. Chapter 15

( _It has been such a long time, but I have a short update here ready to go. My creativity has jumped since school started and I hope to get more of my projects worked on. See ya next time! ~Dragon_ )

~~~15~~~

The moment the two ravenettes entered the guildhall everyone left froze to turn towards them. Juvia and Ariana sighed in relief, going to their respective partners. The two Gray's reassured their friends that they just needed a talk to themselves and were perfectly fine.

"So what is this mysterious discovery you wanted to tell me?" Future Gray questioned Lucy and Levy.

Levy answered, "We found an ancient spell book that references magic similar to Ariana's. We were trying to find how to reverse her spell and, well… We found some stuff on time travel on our search. You need to return before a month's time or else your two selves will join together."

Older Gray contemplated on the information and announced, "Okay, so it is possible. But… What could we even do when we get back? How will we even think about defeating the god in my time?"

"We'll find a way, Gray. I promise you that. We're not going to let our future, or yours, to be taken away from us," Natsu reassured. "I can tag along with you! I know I can beat 'im!"

"Why did I know that would be your idea?" Lucy inquired to herself under her breath before pointing out, "You couldn't do anything in the future so what makes you think you can the way you are now?"

"I'm sure I can find a way…" Natsu defended before shrinking in fear as Lucy yelled in his ear, "Don't be an idiot! You don't have those demon powers like your future counterpart so don't even think about fighting!"

Natsu insisted, "It may be the only way. If we bring in enough reinforcements with Wendy and Chelia and Porlyusica, we can get everyone back up on their feet and fight this god together. There's no way this god is going to take down Fairy Tail's future. Not on my watch."

Erza commented, "It's the best plan we got. Though it'll be difficult to return home again. Plus we don't know if Ariana can even travel with more that one person."

"I can I do my best," Ariana replied confident similar enough to almost say she and Wendy were twins.

The group settled down, wishing to sleep on their ideas. They began to part when Ariana tugged on her Gray's arm, requesting to sleep over with Juvia that night. He told her that was up for Juvia to decide and the bluenette gladly agreed. Her eyes questioned the girl for the reason behind her sudden request but she remained quiet as the brunette joined her side. Before she could escape, Gray placed his lips gently on her forehead then watched her take Juvia's hand.

Ariana questioned, "Hey? Why'd you do that?"

The older man only replied with a "Good night," before he turned around and head for his temporary home. Ariana wanted to ask him again but Juvia stopped her. The bluenette joked, "Don't complain, there are some people here that would die for that kiss."

Ariana stood in silence, not affected by the light-hearted joke from the bluenette. Juvia sensed the tension in the small girl next to her and squeezed her hand in reassurance, guiding her to Fairy Hills. She did not talk during the entire walk, and Juvia respected the silence.

As soon as Juvia closed the door to her apartment, Ariana had tears streaming down her face. Instantly Juvia was concerned and stood helplessly as the small girl before her shook as hand-muffled cries racked her body. When Ariana began to sink to the floor, Juvia picked her up and rested her on the bed. Her hands smoothed her curly brown hair as she waited for the cries to soften.

"Is this why you did not want to sleep with your uncle tonight?" Juvia asked gently, a mere whisper in the child's ear. She nodded in response and hugged Juvia tightly, face buried in her chest. "You have so much responsibility on your shoulders for such a young girl. It is alright to cry. Let it all out."

So many people are counting on her to save the day. She brought Gray here, and now has to bring them back with an army in the hopes of saving her world. It's all dependant on her. If she is unable, then it would be her fault for not being strong enough. She would never be able to see her parents again, and Gray would fade out of existence. The future forgotten as she disappeared as well.

Juvia cradled Ariana late until she passed out from exhaustion. It was then that Juvia knew she had to take it upon herself to make sure Ariana and Gray got home safely, with a future of happiness. She could not stand to watch the would-be niece of hers cry herself to sleep. She would not stand to see Ariana cry again.

When the sun reached inside the windows of Juvia's complex, her feet hit the floor with determination. She would solve this puzzle, and save the future even if she had to sacrifice her own. The bluenette head down the halls of Fairy Hills to Erza's room and made to wake up the sleeping Titania. The redhead looked to Juvia in question of the wake-up call but was silenced as Juvia invited herself inside.

"Juvia needs a favor of Erza," she announced, Scarlet motioned for Juvia to explain as she sat in the comfortable chair of her living room area. "Juvia needs you to help train Ariana how to become stronger. She has a lot to bare on her shoulders and I'm sure she will need as much strength she can get in order to bring us into the future with her."

"Yes I suppose that would be wise. We don't have much time. Are you sure she can handle training, though? I could hear her all night from in the hallways," Erza replied, tucking in her night-robe around her waist.

"She has the determination and Juvia is sure she will do anything to get back to her family with Gray. Juvia just hopes that we can prepare her to be able to make the trip with us going back and forth. For that she needs training," Juvia pointed and Erza nodded in agreement.

"For that we need to do research ourselves. We don't know anything about her magic and what she could be capable of. We'll start once we get to the guild. I'm sure Levy and Lucy can help us look in the right direction."


	16. Chapter 16

~~~16~~~

Once at the guildhall, Juvia and Erza parted to join Levy and Lucy with their research. With so many people in the library, the first master knew something was wrong. Her spirit lifted from the crystal that held her body and she floated into her beloved guild to find out what the trouble was. Levy and Lucy in the library was no surprise but they were hard at work and Erza barely went into the room unless they were cleaning. Suspicion ran through her non-existent veins.

The ghost of the First Master of Fairy Tail walked around the guild, waving hello to the members that noticed her. She was listening carefully for anything that sounded like trouble but she heard nothing from the weaker members. It wasn't until she spotted two Gray Fullbuster's when she realized what the problem was. The spirit walked towards the table of rambunctious friends and wondered to herself, 'He could not have duplicated himself, could he?'

"There are two Gray Fullbuster's now, that is odd," Mavis made her presence known as she stood above the table.

"That coming from a ghost," the original Gray chuckled. "He came from the future. We have to figure out how to send him and Ariana back, while saving the future from a God. Any suggestions, First Master?"

"Well that's a new story. I'm not sure," the blonde replied, looking at the now apparent older Gray whom was looked at her strangely.

Future Gray cleared his throat and apologized, "Sorry, Mavis. It's been some time since I last saw you… I'm not used to a ghost hovering around anymore. Not since Zeref… Nevermind."

Mavis hummed, "You know, then. If that's so, then you already know that I don't know anything about Gods, let alone defeating them. Even immortal beings are not gods, and the power is unfamiliar to me."

He nodded, a look of sympathy in his eyes. She felt uncomfortable at how he knew everything she kept secret from her beloved guild. How she became a ghost in the first place being Zeref's doing. How she wished nothing more than to stop Zeref, yet could not bring herself to harm anyone even if she told herself that she hated them. How she fell in love with Zeref and that was her undoing. Everything she held sacred and closed away from the guild she raised and loved so much was an open book from this future person to read.

He knew her end, and he knew her new beginning. Gray was probably there to watch first hand how it happened as well. Every struggle of her life flash right in front of him because he was always up front in the battles next to Natsu. He knew about Natsu as well, and everything Zeref did to them.

"Why are you not angry with me?" she blurted out to the familiar future person she wanted to call stranger.

"You saved Fairy Tail, why would I be angry with you? Because of your… Affiliation with Zeref?" Gray questioned in return. He added below his breath, "You suffered a lot for us. You lost one hundred years of your life. Why would I be mad at someone that was the reason I was saved more times than I could count?"

The table went into silence and Wendy decided to break the ice by announcing to Mavis, "Gray came from the future with the help of Ariana. She has time magic. I think Juvia and Erza went into the library to help her to learn her magic better. Do you think you can help?"

Mavis nodded to the young bluenette, "Yes, there have been time mages in the past but they become more and more rare with time, ironically enough. Similar to that of celestial wizards. I will go and help them right now. Thank you, Wendy."

"No problem," the girl replied with a smile, happy to help her friends. Ariana silently slipped from her chair and followed the strange blonde ghost into the library. The table watched the two leave their sight before conversing again.

Mavis silently studied the new girl beside her and noted at how she was a stranger, not a descendant of any mage she had met before. The mention of her having time magic concerned Mavis slightly. The only mage she had come across with recently had cursed time magic and that was Urtear Milkovich on the island of Tenrou. Urtear was power-hungry and constantly on the search for Zeref. The power of time consuming her to the point that she needed more of that power. Although, Urtear had strived for redemption before taking her life for her friends to live. Urtear had strong will-power, but Mavis was unsure if this girl had the same to overcome the strength of her magic.

Ariana stood silently in a corner, reading a book she stole from the shelves. Juvia, Erza, Lucy, and Levy busied themselves with reading different sorts of books. Lucy was studying a book on time travel. Levy was taking notes of a book about Gods. Erza was reading about training theories. And Juvia was searching the shelves with three books in hand: _God and the Devil_ , _Magic Theory_ , and _Magic Control How To_. Mavis had read the last too but the first was unknown to her.

The ghost decided that after questioning the four young women what they found, she should understand the situation first before trying to help them. She stepped up to Ariana and politely asked about what book she was brunette replied with the title: _The Curse of Time_. Mavis wondered how the book ended up in Fairy Tail's library, having it contant lost magic would make Fairy Tail a target for the council should they ever raid the guild. Then again, if the guild got raided they were already in enough trouble that the book would mean nothing.

"Lost magic, Arc of Time. That was Urtear's magic. How did you find this book?" Mavis began.

"Mom told me about it, and I guess the title just stuck out to me. This is how Mom helped me learn my magic, after all. It has to be full of stuff that can help me master my magic," Ariana replied.

"Who is your mother? In the future, I am guessing," Mavis inquired.

"Merdy Vastia, er I mean, Merdy Milkovich. Miss Urtear raised my mom as a child," came the answer, explaining to Mavis how the girl knew time magic at all. Time magic was forbidden around the world in this day and age. Too powerful of a magic to master, and too much at risk with error.

"Urtear was a very powerful time mage. She was one of the few who discovered the magic after it was banned from being taught again. It is a dangerous magic, and rightfully rare. Urtear turned back time an entire minute in order to save most mages in Fiore a few months ago. It was one of the greatest acts ever performed. Only done once before, and that was only for fifteen seconds."

"I never heard that before. I knew she turned back time, but that is a lot," Ariana pondered in awe.

Mavis stated, "Well, she did not got back in time. There has only ever been two people to understand the concept of time travel in recorded history, and performed the magic for a group of people. But that was with the help of the Eclipse Gate they created. You are the makings of history."

Ariana pouted, "If I can bring us back, that is."

Mavis reassured, "In Fairy Tail, we can find way to do anything."

The girl nodded her head, considering the ghost's wisdom, "Yea, I guess." She shifted the book in her hands unsure. Mavis studied her closely, silently worrying that the girl did not have enough strength to overcome the huge wall ahead of her. She seemed like she lost hope of returning to her family, but desperate enough to try from peer pressure.

The blonde ghost needed to tell the girl of the risks of her magic, but would the truth be too much for the brunette to stand? It did not sound like they had time on their side, so could Mavis afford to not tell the girl? The information would destroy any hope she had left, but would it make this Ariana determined to break fate like Natsu would encourage anyone of Fairy Tail to do?

No, Mavis determined she should not risk the stress the information would cause the girl. Any chance she had of success would disappear with the knowledge Mavis knew. Ariana had a lot of weight to carry the burden of, she did not need more on her chest. So the ghost decided to shoo the girl away, back out into the guild dining hall. It was best that she let the older women to research for her.

Ariana wondered why the ghost of the first master of Fairy Tail rushed her out of the library after she just got there to help, but sighed and returned to the table the group was sitting at to find that only a few people remained. Her uncle and Gray were the only two at the table but when she sat down, Mira had called F Gray over so she was left alone with the past version.

The conversation with Mavis got Ariana thinking, and she decided to ask Gray quietly, "What was Urtear like before she died?"

Gray looked to her confused before answering, "Well, I didn't know her too well, but she was like a half sister I never really knew I had. When we met, she was a bit lost. Power hungry, looking for Zeref and revenge on her mother, Ur, who she thought abandoned her. But seven years passed during the time skip from Tenrou Island. She wanted to correct her sins, but in the end I guess she just thought that saving everyone else for her life was her way of redemption. It was stupid, but she saved my life, like her mother did before."

"Using the lost arc of time magic. She turned back a whole minute of time. Mavis told me about that just now," Ariana finished. In a much more hushed voice she questioned, "Did you love her?"

"I…" Gray blinked, not knowing how to answer. "Yea. She was like my sister. I loved her mom like she was my own."

"Urtear raised my mom, but Ur raised my dad. So I guess they both are my grandmothers. It's kind of weird, when you think about it. I've never felt in touch with Gran Ur, but my magic is so similar to G Ur's. Mom's always worried about my magic and how powerful it can be. She'll be worried sick when she knows what I did."

"I can imagine."

Ari got up from her spot, circled the table, and sat next to Gray so she could talk lowly into his ear, "You think if I did something like G Ur did, that Mom would ever forgive me?"

Gray looked surprised to the girl with eyes watery with tears she refused to shed. He hated girls crying and he quickly answered: "Of course she would. She's your mom, she could never be mad at you."

She squeaked even quieter, "What about you?"

Gray's mouth gaped open, struggling to reply. He would be spiteful. She is just a girl. His niece at that! But yet… He wouldn't be able to be mad for long, only towards himself.

"No… But even though I say this, never _ever_ try to do something like that. There is always another way. So don't throw your life away, in any circumstances," Gray ordered strongly. "And your uncle and dad would say the same thing."

Ariana nodded her head innocently before leaning her head on Gray's shoulder. The ravenette was not used to being touchy with anyone, but he let the girl be. His mind raced on why she asked such serious questions. He knew he had to protect her from doing something dangerous. From then on, he would keep an eye on her. It was the least he could do for himself, even if he did get on his nerves sometimes.


End file.
